WiressFan21's Tributes
These are all tributes created by WiressFan21. Please, don't use them without my permission. Generation 1: District Pride All of these tributes have their names based upon their district industry. These tributes are also lacking a lot, like quality. The only tribute so far with a good backstory is Bedazzlia "BeBe" Makkie. Other than that, all the others are lacking quality. Tributes' Links District 1 Male: Warwickite Jewelly '' ''Female: Dazzle Sparks '' '''District 2' Male: Hatch "Fright" Scright '' ''Female: Genny Trinklet '' '''District 3' Male: Sonic Leccy '' ''Female: Watt Chargy '' '''District 4' Male: Occey "Salty" Cove '' ''Female: Rivv Seassy '' '''District 5' Male: Genner Powow '' ''Female: Tronny Powow '' '''District 6' Male: Ferris "Double F" Ferr '' ''Female: Airrie Turbo '' '''District 7' Male: Barkley Bennett '' ''Female: Firs Pinewood '' '''District 8' Male: Darlexx Velvet '' ''Female: Fabrey Texx '' '''District 9' Male: Millet Glasscos '' ''Female: Oatty Spellttie '' '''District 10' Male: Herb Bivore '' ''Female: Jesse Guinea '' '''District 11' Male: Dicot Avo '' ''Female: Sunnie Husky '' '''District 12' Male: Charce Firre '' ''Female: Steammie Pic '' '''District 13' Male: Dyna Ploson '' ''Female: Pixie Nuke '' '''District 14' Male: Jabber Jerome '' ''Female: Jackie Mockeri '' '''Capitol' Male: Richie Pennici '' ''Female: BeDazzlia "BeBe" Makkie '' Tributes' Pictures '''Lunaii' Warwickite.png|Warwickite Jewelly (District 1) Dazzle.png|Dazzle Sparks (District 1) Fright.png|Hatch "Fright" Scright (District 2) Genny.png|Genny Trinklet (District 2) Sonic.png|Sonic Leccy (District 3) Watt.png|Watt Chargy (District 3) Salty.png|Occey "Salty" Cove (District 4) Rivv.png|Rivv Seassy (District 4) Genner.png|Genner Powow (District 5) Tronny.png|Tronny Powow (District 5) Double F.png|Ferris "Double F" Ferr (District 6) Airrie.png|Airrie Turbo (District 6) Barkley.png|Barkley Bennett (District 7) Firs.png|Firs Pinewood (District 7) Darlexx.png|Darlexx Velvet (District 8) Fabrey.png|Fabrey Texx (District 8) Millet.png|Millet Glasscos (District 9) Oatty .png|Oatty Spellttie (District 9) Herb.png|Herb Bivore (District 10) Jesse.png|Jesse Guinea (District 10) Dicot.png|Dicot Avo (District 11) Sunnie.png|Sunnie Husky (District 11) Charce.png|Charce Firre (District 12) Steammie.png|Steammie Pic (District 12) Dyna.png|Dyna Ploson (District 13) Pixie.png|Pixie Nuke (District 13) Jabber.png|Jabber Jerome (District 14) Jackie.png|Jackie Mockeri (District 14) Real Life Please keep in mind that their age may be distorted. Also, some tributes that were wearing glasses aren't in these ones. These just give you a basic idea of what they would look like in real life. They might be used by someone else, but these are just a basic idea. Warwickite Jewelly.jpg|Warwickite Jewelly (District 1) Dazzle Sparks.jpg|Dazzle Sparks (District 1) Fright Scright.jpg|Hatch "Fright" Scright (District 2) Genny Trinklet.jpg|Genny Trinkley (District 2) Sonic Leccy.jpg|Sonic Leccy (District 3) Watt Chargy.jpg|Watt Chargy (District 3) Salty Cove.jpg|Occey "Salty" Cove (District 4) Rivv Seassy.jpg|Rivv Seassy (District 4) Genner Powow.jpg|Genner Powow (District 5) Tronny Powow.jpg|Tronny Powow (District 5) Double F Ferr.png|Ferris "Double F" Ferr (District 6) Airrie Turbo.jpg|Airrie Turbo (District 6) Barkley Bennett.jpg|Barkley Bennett (District 7) Firs Pinewood.jpg|Firs Pinewood (District 7) Darlexx Velvet.jpg|Darlexx Velvet (District 8) Fabrey Texx.jpg|Fabrey Texx (District 8) Millet Glasscos.jpg|Millet Glasscos (District 9) Oatty Spellttie.jpg|Oatty Spellttie (District 9) Herb Bivore.jpg|Herb Bivore (District 10) Jesse Guinea.jpg|Jesse Guinea (District 10) Dicot.jpg|Dicot Avo (District 11) Sunnie Husky.jpg|Sunnie Husky (District 11) Charce Firre.jpg|Charce Firre (District 12) Steammie Pic.jpg|Steammie Pic (District 12) Dyna Ploson|Dyna Ploson (District 13) Pixie Nuke.jpg|Pixie Nuke (District 13) Jabber Jerome.jpg|Jabber Jerome (District 14) Jackie Mockeri.jpg|Jackie Mockeri (District 14) Best Rankings Generation 2: Favorite Books All of these tribute's names are based upon one of my favorite books. These books are the Percy Jackson Series, Heroes of Olympus Series, the Kane Chrlonicles and the Cirque du Freak Series. Tributes' Links District 0 District 1 District 2 District 3 Male: Leo Zhang '' ''Female: Annabeth March District 4 Male: Percy Grace '' ''Female: '' '''District 5' District 6 District 7 Male: '' ''Female: Hazel Underwood '' '''District 8' District 9 District 10 District 11 District 12 District 13 District 14 The Capitol Tributes' Pictures Lunaiis ' LeoZ.png|Leo Zhang (District 3) Annabeth.png|Annabeth March (District 3) Percy.png|Percy Grace (District 4) HazelU.png|Hazel Underwood (District 7) ' Real Life Pictures Leo Zhang.PNG|Leo Zhang (District 3) Annabeth March.jpg|Annabeth March (District 3) Percy Grace.jpg|Percy Grace (District 4) Hazel Underwood.jpg|Hazel Underwood (District 7) Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Miscellaneous